chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Luminescence
Luminescence is the ability to emit light from one's own body. Characters *Daniella Millbrook has this ability naturally. *Dani Petrelli also has this ability naturally, like her younger self. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Dani in World 2. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability. *Howard Grigsby also had this ability naturally. *Dee H also has this ability. *Angie Esbanoza also possesses this ability naturally. *Mikala Jacobi also has this ability naturally. *Zoe Parkman will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Daniella Millbrook' At its lowest level, Dani's ability produces a gentle white glow. It is often subtle enough not to be noticed, or is assumed to be natural light reflecting off her face. The ability is mostly emotion-linked, and the light increases with happiness or other positive emotions. It is naturally reflexive, but she can consciously block the glowing, with difficulty. She can also consciously increase the light intensity until it is bright enough to blind. She did so minutes after manifesting the ability, and used the blindness it caused to help her escape when held captive. On some occasions, when she's extremely angry or hurt, Dani has also shown the capacity to drain light from her surroundings. 'Dani Petrelli' Dani has the exact same limits as her younger self. She produces a gentle light linked to happiness and can also consciously intensify it. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter has similar limits to Dani, but seems to find it easier to block the ability, possibly because of all the other additional abilities he has. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as Peter and Noah. 'Howard Grigsby' Howard once used the ability to hold a family hostage, and then to blind and disorientate Company agents when they arrived. It was this which permanently damaged Noah Bennet's eyesight, forcing him to wear his trademark horn-rimmed glasses. It is unknown whether Howard also had the reflexive gentle glow which Dani does. 'Dee H' Dee is able to make her body glow and create balls of light around her. 'Angie Esbanoza' Angie can emit light from her body and from her skin. 'Mikala Jacobi' Mikala's control of this ability is entirely conscious. It is not linked to her emotions at all. She can produce a light powerful enough to blind, and prolonged exposure to it can even drive a person insane. She can also produce a lower, gentle level of light, and can use this to illuminate her surroundings. The light is usually emitted from all of her body, but she can also limit it to particular parts of herself, and form it into beams and spheres. 'Zoe Parkman' Zoe will be able to emit light from her skin. Normally this light will be white in colour, but she will also be able to make it yellow or blue, simply by changing the colour in her thoughts. It will be emitted from her entire body. She will be able to consciously alter its intensity, from a gentle glow to a light powerful enough to hurt people's eyes and even blind them, potentially permanently. Her ability will be tied to her emotions initially, but she will later learn to prevent herself from emitting light when she doesn't want to. However, she will always find it easiest to use the ability when she is happy. Similar Abilities *Photokinesis is the ability to manipulate light *Light, shadow and darkness manipulation is the ability to manipulate light and its absence *Light mimicry is the ability to turn one's body into light *Star mimicry is the ability to mimic traits of a star *Sound conversion can also allow a person to illuminate themself due to a certain emotion Category:Abilities